Tribal
Tribal is a story involving tribes on a jungle planet and each tribal member has the ability to shape-shift into an animal. Storyline On a jungle-planet there are many tribes and each member can shape-shift, and everything remains peaceful until the Primal Tribe tries to take over the other tribes. Characters Animal Tribe The Animal tribe is the main tribe of the story, and is always trying to keep peace with the other tribes and defend against the Primal Tribe. Characters in the Animal Tribe: *Lion, the main leader of the tribe and strongest as well. *Tiger, the medic, in a way, always tending to the injured members of the tribe. *Cheetah, the fastest member of the tribe, also trying to quickly sneak-up on the other tribes and steal items that are useful to his tribe. *Hyena, Hyena always will steal food from the other tribes when she needs to. *Jag, uses sarcasm and smart remarks often and can transform into a panther. *Grand Elder Tortoise, is real wise and old, and is the mystic of the tribe. More Animal Tribe characters will be added. Primal Tribe The main villian of the story. That is trying to take control of the other tribes if not to kill them. All members can turn into dinosaurs. Characters in the Primal Tribe: *Tyrant, the leader of the tribe and also is trying to destroy and take control of the other tribes. Tyrant has the ability to turn into a tyrannosaurous rex. *Raptor, raptor is very devious and fast and can easily decieve you and sneak-up and attack. *Spine, the strongest of the tribe and will sometimes threaten Tyrant. Spine can turn into a spinosaurus. *Dactyl, always quiet and keeping to himself and will often disappear randomly. Dactyl shape-shift into a pterodactyl. More Primal Tribe characters will be added. Bird Tribe The Bird Tribe is not really a tribe, but three people that can turn into birds that have united and created a small tribe-like team. Characters in the Bird Tribe: *Eagle, the leader of the tribe and is very proud to be what he is and honors his tribe. *Crow, the peace maker of the tribe also being the quickest to disappear in a dangerous situation. *Vulture, the gatherer of the tribe, collecting food left by other tribes. Rodent Tribe The rodent tribe can all turn into rodents, they typically scavenge and steal food from the other tribes when necessary. Characters in the Rodent Tribe: *Cap, the leader of the rodent tribe, he is not the smartest but he can formulate well working plans. He can shift into a capybara. *Rat, a close friend to cap that is very sly and sneaky, also fairly strong. *Squeek, the shyest member of the group, she typically runs and hides when confronted but is fast at hiding. She can turn into a mouse. *Gerbil, more hyper than the others and is sometimes thought to be mentally unstable. More rodent tribe characters will be added. Reptile tribe The reptile Tribe is a strong tribe that tends to get into skirmishes with the other tribes. Characters in the Reptile Tribe: *Komo, Komo is the leader he is ruthless and never backs down when challenged. He can change into a komodo dragon *Gator, gator is the largest and most muscular of the tribe, what he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in brute force in both human and animal form. *Moni, Moni is very sly and tries to use her feminine wiles to get male tribal members to do her bidding. She can shift into a monitor lizard. More tribes will be added. Other Characters There are characters that are not really in any tribes. *Parrotwins (parrot twins), young twins that always annoy random tribes by staying there and repeating whatever other people say. *Midnight, a loner that remains apart from the other tribes, she can turn into a porcupine. Locations The Valley The Valley is the area that all the tribes live in and there are different tribe camps inside. Any areas outside of the main area that all the tribal camps are located at, is considered "out of the valley". Chapters Introduction The first chapter, teaching you how the tribes live and how the Primal Tribe tries to take over. Category:Story by 2years-too-young Category:Tribal Category:Story